Finding Comfort in His Arms
by Killer Hetalia Fangurl
Summary: Kisame walks in on Itachi crying into his pillow, and thinks about his beauty. I DO NOT OWN  WARNING: LEMON, YAOI, LOSS OF VIRGINITY.


Kisame walked into the room and saw the beautiful 15 year old Uchiha crying. The sight truely wrenched at his heart, and to top it all off, when Itachi noticed him there, his cheeks tinted pink.

"Hey, Itachi." Kisame said carefully, not wanting to upset him. "What's wrong?" The shark man walked closer to Itachi's bed and sat near him, on the edge of the soft mattress. He reached over to brush a few strands of hair out of Itachi's eye and got his hand violently pushed away.

"I am fine. I'm not a child anymore." Itachi said as he quickly rubbed the wetness from his eyes.

Kisame grabbed Itachi's wrist, and held it firmly. "No. I know something's wrong." Itachi's glare and continual watering of the eyes gave that away. "Tell me what's wrong, Itachi-san." Itachi closed his eyes and turned his face away.

"I don't need to. There is nothing wrong with me." He insisted. Kisame's eyes looked at the Uchiha's face that was both embarrassed and upset. The emotions that he showed were so terribly sad that Kisame pulled him closer and began to rock him back and forth, in his arms.

Kisame's face was shocked. He knew that something was wrong because Itachi didn't resist being held. "Can you tell me now?" He asked, feeling Itachi sigh in defeat.

"N-no... I can't tell anyone... I-If I do..." Itachi studdered and gripped Kisame's shirt in an attempt to find comfort. "I can't."

Itachi's pleading eyes were a new thing for the older man. He felt Itachi's body move as he cried into his shoulder. "Itachi... It's ok. I won't make you do anything." He said as he felt the boy's trembling form press further into his body, as if making a sheild for himself.

"Thank you, Kisame-sama..." He murmered.

Kisame chuckled lowly. "Sama?"

"Don't get used to it..." He snapped. Then he realised what situation he was in. He was sitting in Kisame's lap, clutching his clothes like some sort of child. "I'm sorry Kisame. Put me down."

"No... I don't think I will..." Kisame smirked, and Itachi squirmed. "Why would I put you down when you're so cute and crying?"

"Kisame. Stop this this instant." He pressed against his chest, trying to back away from the blue man.

Kisame laughed and just as Itachi looked up at him to scold him, he pulled him in for a kiss. Itachi's face brightened considerably. Kisame smirked into the Uchiha's lips and held him tighter. "What if I don't want to?" He said as he stroked Itachi's pale face with his forefinger.

Itachi shuddered under his gentile touch, his cheeks turning a deeper red than before. His onyx colour eyes glared at him but didn't change red in the least. Kisame figured this as a good sign. "Don't do this Kisame."

"You know, I always knew you kinda had a thing for me, Itachi-san." Kisame said smuggly and nuzzleing into Itachi's neck to force itachi to jerk backward.

"Who told you something so ridiculous?" Itachi blushed, feeling Kisame begin to become hard benieth him. "You're so discusting! Why would I-?" Itachi then moaned because he bit down on his collar bone and circled his thumb around his nipple to make it become erect. Inside Itachi's stomache had this burning feeling in it's pit. And he had no idea what could've been causeing this sensation.

"Mmm... You like that don't you?" Kisame mumbled as he slid his hand down to touch Itachi's cock. Itachi moaned through closed lips, and instinctively bucked into Kisame's hand.

"Y-yes... I mean no... I-I don't know." The Uchiha was scared and didn't know what to expect. Itachi tried to make sense of everything going through his mind at the same time but it was getting harder to resist the man in front of him, especially when he was makeing him feel so good.

Kisame kissed him before setting him down on the bed, and climbed ontop of him. "Itachi... if you ever want to talk about it, I'll be here for you, ok?" Itachi nodded in responce and felt Kisame begin to remove the shirt from his torso. He blushed deeply, somehow feeling very consious.

When Kisame removed his own top to reveal a beautifully sculpted mass of muscle that was similar to that of a statue of a god in greek mythology, the sight was too beautiful for Itachi to resist. His hands were shakeing as he reached upward to gently caress the muscles on the body of the sharkman.

Kisame smirked at the Uchiha's expression, it was so innocent. Was he the only one who ever was able to see him so beautiful?

Kisame kissed Itachi's lips, letting his uke weave his hands into his hair. He felt Kisame's hands pull his pants off, leaving him in his red boxers. Kisame inched lower and pulled Itachi's boxers off, gently exposing the dick that was already leaking precum. Kisame licked Itachi's penis clean, hearing Itachi moan. He placed his fingers at Itachi's lips. "Suck them." He said.

Itachi did, and made sure to coat them evenly before Kisame removed them from his mouth. Kisame spread Itachi's legs and placed a finger at his entrance before he heard Itachi speak softly. "S-stop!"

"What's wrong?" Kisame asked as he craddled Itachi's face.

"I-I just don't want this only to b-be a one time fling, ok? I-I want to make sure you won't go on like nothing happened... I-I mean..." Kisame covered Itachi's lips with his own.

"Why would I do that to somebody that I'm in love with?" He murmered, Itachi was shocked for a moment, and Kisame looked into his dark eyes. The next thing he knew, Itachi was smileing for the first time in the entire time that Kisame knew him. It was a true smile, not an evil smirk as he normally had. A true, genuine smile. And this smile made the Uchiha look more beautiful than he did when he cried.

"K-Kisame..." Itachi blushed deeper and then spread his legs for Kisame. "I'm ready for this now." He said quietly. The shark man saw sincerity in his eyes, and kissed the boy.

"It's going to hurt..." Kisame warned.

"Yeah, I-I know..." he pressed himself onto the tip of Kisame's index finger, and felt his face heat up a little more. He hissed as Kisame slowly pressed his finger further into his hole. "This feels weird Ki-Kisame-san."

"Yeah... I know, Itachi." Kisame groaned as he pressed slowly into Itachi's hole further. He marveled at the tightness around his finger, and Itachi's uneven breathing. Kisame couldn't help but imagine the way he would feel around his dick and felt himself loose a little composure, and thrust into Itachi's hole with his finger.

Itachi let out a strangled cry, not used to the feeling until Kisame's one finger brushed against a certain area inside of him that make him gasp. He didn't moan, due to self respect, but he rithed at the pleasure flooding his veins. "K-kisame..." Itachi whispered. "M-more...please..."

Kisame nodded to his lover and added a second finger, and Itachi let out a long groan of discomfort. "You ok, Angel?" Kisame asked, reaching his other hand up to stroke Itachi's face, recieving a nod in responce. Itachi pressed himself further onto those fingers signaling for Kisame to move, which he did. And eventually, added a third diget, imediatly moving it in and out of Itachi's tight hole, and recieving a delighted mewl from the uchiha benieth him.

The raven's face was hot and his dick hurt terribly as he suddenly lost the feeling of Kisame's thick fingers. Kisame sat Itachi up a bit and made him climb into his lap. He spat into his hand and rubbed it over his own dick, moaning Itachi's name into his ear. He made Itachi possition over his large cock and then whispered gently. "Forgive me, I've never been with a virgin, Angel." Kisame said as he lowered Itachi over his head. Itachi hissed and gasped, gripping Kisame's shoulders tightly. "Relax, ok?"

Itachi nodded frantically and breathed heavily. "I-I'll try..." Itachi hissed. His partner waited for him to stop trembling a little bit, before be moved further into said raven. He groaned at the tightness around him, and gasped slightly. He kept moving until he was in all of the way and froze. Itachi breathed out the heaviest breaths he had in his entire life and then let a few tears roll down his pale cheeks, before he ordered Kisame to move.

Gently, Kisame moved in and out of Itachi's ass, watching Itachi's face move slowly from a look of pain into that of pure bliss. He cried out Kisame's name, and orders to go faster, to which Kisame gladly obliged. Eventually Kisame layed the Uchiha onto his back and thrusted faster into the raven, watching Itachi's eyes roll into the back of his head.

Kisame took a hand and began moving it over Itachi's cock in time with his thrusts, that made Itachi cry louder, and press onto Kisame more until he was at his peak. He exploded onto Kisame's hand and his own stomache, and soon after, Kisame released his load into Itachi's tight ass. He colapsed onto Itachi and pressed into him once more, before removing himself from the raven haired teen.

"K-Kisame-san?" Itachi asked, as he ran fingers through Kisame's hair, tiredly.

"Yes, Angel?"

"I... I love you..."Itachi sighed as he then passed out. Kisame chuckled and he rolled off of the younger male, and held him close and watched him until sleep claimed him as well.

I hope you liked it. Please R&R. :3

love, Killer Hetalia Fan~


End file.
